Storm Plan
by WrittenDawn
Summary: Molly is determined to help Ethan and Kristina see what she sees. When a summer storm rolls in she takes a chance forcing them together so that true love can win.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Lansing was a lot of things, smart, resourceful, and dependable. Molly almost always had her head in a book. But even with head in a book Molly wasn't blind to what was going on between her sister Kristina and that cute Aussie Ethan. Thunder clapped in the distance. Molly pulled out a phone sending a text to both.

Home alone storm coming in can you sit with me?

Her mom was at a conference in New York and there was no way she was getting back tonight. She locked the door and checked her overnight bag. She saw her two separate replies as she was getting in the car with her friend Ashley's mom and thinking to herself 'If this doesn't work I'm going to have to go live with Uncle Sonny'

Kristina was at Kelly's reviewing her course load for her first semester at PCU. She had taken an online course over the summer to keep her busy. She had one more paper due before the end of class. She had just finished her outline when she saw the text from Molly. She sighed knowing she was going to have to put her paper on hold. Kristina text back as she was walking out the door

I'm on my way

Ethan was literally on the other side of town. Even though Johnny 'fired' him, he'd still needed his help. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to help Johnny but, right now he had a lot on his mind including Johnny's father and even that brought him back full circle to Kristina. That girl was a tornado she didn't wreck him but she'd been a force to reckon with. He found it easier and honestly more enjoyable to go along with her crazy ideas. Down side being her crazy ideas were going to get him killed. As he moved the last box his phone chimed in his back pocket. Seeing the text from Molly and done with his favor to Johnny he sent a quick reply before texting Johnny that the job was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly's being right around the corner Kristina had no problem walking. Now, she was regretting that decision. The sky turned dark past grey almost black, the wind picked up and she wished she had taken the car. The outrageously expensive graduation gift her father got her. She'd appreciated the car the fact that their relationship had gotten to that point. But, it didn't excuse his behavior and if she thought for one second he was trying to buy her cooperation she would have given it right back. Thunder rolling closer now snapped her out of her jumbled musings about her father. The winds had picked up to the point Kristina felt a slight chill. She was mere minutes from the house when the sky opened up. Rain fell fast and hard, bouncing off the pavement and soaking through her clothes. The light summer dress now completely soaked and was clinging to her body. Grateful that her bag was water proof and her work was safe, she walked a bit faster wanting to get home to Molly and dry off. Kristina could see that weren't many lights on as she stopped on the porch to pull out her keys. So focused on getting her keys out of her bag she didn't notice that someone had come up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Over a year after Keifer had tried to beat the life out of her, after her mother ran Keifer over she couldn't help the fear that he'd had one more beating for her. Kristina still couldn't stifle her first reaction that overwhelming fear. She screamed jumping away from the hand.

"Whoa, sorry love, it's just me." Even though her heart was racing, she felt herself let out a breath at the sound of his voice. She turned to face him and wished she hadn't in her almost nineteen years of life; nothing had prepared her for the sight of a wet Ethan. His white button down shirt was now completely see through it hugged his firm chest and for the first time in her life Kristina was jealous of a shirt. She shook her head trying to break her train of thought; she opened the door and allowed Ethan to follow her in before turning to him and asking "What are you doing here?" Ethan shrugged "I got a text from Molly. She asked me to sit with her." "I got a text from Molly too that's why I came home" Ethan looked around past Kristina before looking at her and asking "Where is Molly?" Kristina called out for her sister "Molly!" she ran up the stairs but, Molly wasn't in her room either. She headed back downstairs where she'd left Ethan waiting. "She's not here. I'm going to call her." She pulled out her phone to call Molly. Molly picked up on the first ring

"Hello"

"Molly where are you?"

"Kristina I'm spending the night at Ashley's"

"But you text me asking me to come home"

"I'm sorry I was so excited when Ashley called I forgot"

"Molly you text Ethan too"

"Oops. I didn't mean to do that. Well that storm is pretty bad. You should stay in  
and there is no way that Ethan should drive"

"Molly did you?"

"Maybe"

"Molly"

"I have to go Kris."

"But."

"Bye."

Kristina could hear the smugness and conviction in her sister's voice. She had to give her sister points for her boldness and devotion to romance. But first she had to get out of this mess. Then she would kill her little sister and possibly thank her the jury was still out. As she looked up to face Ethan, she found herself nervous.

"Ethan I hate to tell you this but"

"Let me guess we've been had"

"Yeah we have but there is no way you can leave with the way it is raining right now Molly was right about that part." She shivered hard wrapping her arms around herself.

Ethan had more or less rushed to the Davis home right after he'd received the text from molly. He never even thought to call Kristina or anyone else he just rushed over. These Davis girls were giving him a hero complex. He came up to the house to see Kristina on the porch alone looking for her keys. He'd had the irresistible urge to reach out to her and scared the hell out her. He tried to reassure her and saw her relax as she realized it was him but he'd felt awful. Following her in the house he noticed immediately that Molly wasn't there as a matter of fact they were the only ones there. As he listened to Kristina's end of the conversation it sounded like it was just the two of them alone in this storm. A part of him much bigger than he wanted to admit was thrilled to spend some time with Kristina without having to threaten or be threatened. He noticed Kristina shiver and then he looked, really looked at what she was wearing, a light blue halter dress that was above the knees and it was no doubt she had looked beautiful in the dress before she'd gotten caught in the rain but now, now she was breath taking. He realized he actually had to stifle a groan at the shape the wet dress revealed. The same not so small part of him allowed the thought 'My Krissy is definitely not a little girl anymore' and wanted to bang his head against a wall he'd been hearing more and more of that voice lately. It was as if Johnny telling him how he felt about Kristina had set that voice free and try as he might it was getting harder and harder to ignore it.

"Ethan why don't you get out those wet clothes?"

He choked on air and pounded his chest as he coughed. And now he was hearing things. Things Kristina definitely would not be saying to him but from the way she was looking at him she had certainly said it.

"Excuse me?"

"Ethan, You are soaked you can't go anywhere and there is no sense in us sitting around in wet clothes."

"Kristina I'm not just going to take my clothes off."

"Michael has a few things over here I'm sure something would fit you. What? Did you think I was going to let you sit here naked?"

"No I didn't think that. I guess I'm just a bit frustrated. I would appreciate some dry clothes"

'I sure as hell did' and there was that voice. He looked up sending up a silent prayer that he would make it through the night with some of his wits about him. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder still close rolled around them and lightning struck lighting up the sky. Kristina could swear she saw something in Ethan's eyes. They seemed darker and she wanted to say it was lust looking back at her but she'd never experienced it to try to guess. As quickly as she'd seen it, it was gone. She cleared her throat and tried to focus on one thing at a time. First she and Ethan needed to get dry. She walked towards her room looking back at Ethan to follow her.

"Ethan my mom and sister are really particular about their bathrooms. So while I change I'm going to let you use mine."

"And you're not particular about your bathroom?"

"Yes, I am but, I like you and I don't want you to get the furniture wet my mother would kill us both."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm about to freeze?"

"Well that too."

Kristina stepped into the guest room and opened the chest drawer closest to the closet. Last summer Kristina had a lot of nights she couldn't sleep and the guestroom became Michael's. He'd taken most of his clothes with him but, had kept a couple "rainy day spares just in case" or so he said. Kristina smiled to herself thinking Michael's in case definitely wasn't this scenario. Grabbing a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants she stepped back into the hall way

"These should fit pretty well. If they aren't comfortable I can find you something else." She bit her lip nervously and looked down not able to look Ethan in the eyes.  
"This should be fine. Thanks love." Ethan reached out to grab the clothes from Kristina. It had been hell following her up those stairs had been hell. The dress clinging to her body was him to just reach out and touch her. The sway of her hips begged his eyes to follow hypnotizing him. Turning into one of the rooms she'd broken him out of his daze. Hoping for a moment to get himself back under control he waited until she returned handing clothes to him. She'd looked so sweet with that shy blush and if he didn't know her he'd think she was the sweet young girl everyone said she was. Problem was she wasn't a girl anymore. It was his own personal hell seeing the woman that she'd become. He followed her into her room and she opened the bathroom door and turned on the light she turned to him.

"I'll leave you to change. I'm going to put on some dry clothes and then head downstairs to wait for you. Okay?"

"Yeah I'm all set here."

Kristina closed the door behind her and let out the breath that she was holding. Ethan was taking off his clothes in her bathroom. She stepped away from the bathroom at least attempting to give him some privacy. She walked over to her own drawer and pulled out a white tank and a set of blue sweats. She sat them on the bed. She could picture Ethan's long lean fingers taking off the shirt button by button. His arms flexing and muscles moving and he shrugged out of it. She let her mind wander as she untied her dress the dress pooling around her feet. She stepped out of the dress bent down to pick it up before throwing it in her laundry basket. She could see Ethan's chest so firm still wet from the rain and in her mind her eyes followed stray drops of water downward. So lost in her thoughts Kristina didn't notice she was walking so close to the chair she knocked it down. She jumped startled. "Kristina!" and before she could answer she heard the door open.

"Kristina what happened?"

"Ethan!"

"Whoa! Sorry love."

She turned to see Ethan his face so red that she wondered if that blush might be permanent. His eyes were focused upward one hand covering his eyes the grey t-shirt hanging in the other. Her eyes drifted to his chest 'Oh the real thing is so much better than the fantasy' she looked down at herself standing here in just her underwear and wanted so badly to erase the last twenty seconds.

"What happened?"

"I knocked down a chair."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because you came rushing out here before I could answer."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm going to go downstairs and turn on the Telly "He walked towards the door with his eyes still covered and she couldn't help but snicker when he walked into the door.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."

"One of us has to. Hey when I get downstairs we'll put in a movie and just hang out."

"Okay I'm just going to go now before this gets anymore awkward."

Ethan closed the door behind him. He'd covered his eyes but, it was too late, Kristina in her barely there underwear was seared into his brain. His palms were damp and he felt himself harden as the image played over and over behind his eyes. He'd heard the crash and instead of waiting for her to answer he had barged back into her room and got an eyeful for his efforts. 'A sexy, hot, blue lacy eyeful' he groaned as he felt himself harden further and couldn't help but agree with that nagging voice. His need to save Kristina was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Trying to will away his erection hoping he had a few minutes before Kristina came downstairs he thought to himself for the second time that evening that it was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan walked slowly in a daze back down the stairs torn between replaying and replacing the last ten minutes. And not for the first time this week Ethan was back to his new hobby also known as ten reasons I can't date Kristina.

Up until recently reason number one was always she's just too young for me. It was during their trip to the Dominican, dancing in a club around three in the morning, nothing special other than the occasion, and Ethan can recall looking at Kristina and feeling as if he was seeing her for the first time. The next day Sonny and Alexis came crashing his divorce; if he were being honest, they were the real reason things between him and Kristina couldn't go too far. She had family you didn't want to f*** with.

_'Yeah mate, that isn't it either. Telling Sonny you'd see her when you wanted, took care of that'. _

The problem with his ten reasons, lately, was that it was getting harder to make the first one stick; and everything else just sounded like an excuse even to his own ears. More confused and just a little less aroused, Ethan ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath and wondered what his chances were of making it home.

_'You would be an ass to leave Kristina alone like this, knowing all she's been through.'_ He exhaled loudly and sank into the sofa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Ethan saw me in my underwear.'_

Kristina shook her head trying desperately to think of something else. Her mind, however, continued to alternate between the horror of him seeing her and the heat that pooled in her belly. Tingles of energy that curled between her legs, at the image Ethan painted bursting out of her bathroom to rescue her.

_'That man is too sexy for his own good.'_

She'd be lying if she said Keifer hadn't done a number on her self-esteem. He'd taken a boulder to it and crashed the paper thin bravado she'd been hiding behind. She couldn't help but wonder what Ethan saw when he looked at her. If he'd found her lacking.

As much as he said it, her age wasn't really an issue or they would never have gotten this far. A small part of her thought that Ethan was beginning to realize that, because that reason had been popping up less and less. Realizing she was wasting time she could be spending with Ethan, lost in her own thoughts, she threw on the tank top, didn't bother with a bra knowing she'd be wearing the hoodie, and stepped into the sweatpants before sliding on a pair of flip flops.

She almost turned to look in the mirror when she thought to herself, _'He's seen it all now.'_

She stopped herself feeling the confidence she didn't think she had. She shrugged her shoulders and headed down the stairs muttering, "He either likes it or he doesn't."

Ethan had just turned on the television and was looking at the shelves trying to pick a movie. Transformers, Fast and Furious, and Life as we know it were laying on the table. Ethan would be thrilled to watch the first two he loved the cars in both movies and it would definitely keep him distracted for a while. The last one wasn't so much a movie he liked, but it was one he could stomach for Kristina. He was so lost in his thoughts that his back was still turned when Kristina came down the stairs.

"Did you pick a movie yet?" she asked.

"I picked a few and I figured you could choose which one we watched first." he retorted.

"First?" she questioned quizzically, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't really leave, there isn't a lot of things to do so a movie marathon seemed like a good idea, unless of course you're tired or something." he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"No. I'm not tired," she conveyed smiling, "just surprised. So what are my choices?"

She wanted to slap herself when a part of her mind hoped he'd say "me". Instead Ethan held up three movies and showed her the cases as if she were picking a winning lottery ticket. The minute her eyes landed on Transformers, she grabbed it opening the case before even saying a word.

"This one!"

"Have you seen it?" he pried, knowing most women would have chosen the sappy movie.

"Not in a long time and I really like this movie." she replied, surprising Ethan with her answer.

Normally Kristina would pop popcorn, but tonight she just wanted to sit with a hot guy and enjoy the man candy. She grabbed the flannel throw, off the back of the couch, curling up near Ethan intending to do just that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over two hours Ethan didn't know whether to yell at the screen or to scream. He didn't care if screaming wasn't manly. Kristina had curled her body around his relaxing to watch the movie; her scent surrounding him and her curves pressing into his body every time she moved. He'd been rock hard for the last half hour of the movie. He was beyond frustrated but not at Kristina.

Surprisingly she'd only innocently curled up to keep warm. Her hands hadn't drifted, much to the disappointment of the nagging voice. He was frustrated he couldn't seem to control himself.

Kristina got up to stop the movie and he adjusted himself quickly and discretely. She smiled sweetly when she asked him,"So what did you think?"

"The cars were gorgeous. The effects were sick and Shia is a lucky bastard." he smoothly divulged.

"I loved the cars. I can't get into the whole Shia thing. He will always be the kid from Even Stevens to me. But Josh Duhamel is really easy to look at and Megan Fox is cute."she said.

"Yeah she is…wait you think Megan Fox is what?" he asked, confused by Kristina's statement.

" Is attractive. I can see why a guy would go for a girl like that." she said, feeling a bit of self-deprecation.

Ethan detected something in Kristina's voice. Part of him was shouting 'caution' because he had definitely noticed Megan Fox, but not on her own merit. Strangely enough, she reminded him of Kristina. But he couldn't help feeling like Kristina was putting herself down, and it made him continue a conversation that was guaranteed to lead to dangerous territory.

"Why do you say it like that Krissy?" he queried.

"It's just that as pretty as she is, that is not how most women look. And yet, that's the kind of women men want." she stated.

"But it's just a fantasy." he went on to say, "No man really expects to date a woman that looks like that."

"I want to be someones fantasy. I'm just not crazy enough, to think that I'm anywhere near that kind of perfection. " she said apprehensively.

"Kristina there is nothing wrong with you." he conveyed, wanting nothing more than to assure her of just how beautiful she was.

"Ethan are you serious?" she questioned, baffled by his statement. "You've been around the last two years. The only man who ever really wanted me was Keifer. And all he wanted was for me to be there for him and I couldn't do that right."

Ethan reached for her hand saying, "Kristina, Keifer wasn't a man."

"He was. He was going to college, he had plans for a future, he.." she started, pulling her hand away.

"He beat the hell out of you." Ethan cut her off, "A man doesn't do that."

"But he wanted to be with me," she claimed pointing to herself, "or at least he put up with me."

"Kristina a woman isn't someone to be put up with; she's to be cherished and treated like a queen." he proclaimed, "And if you think you are anything less than beautiful, you're daft."

"I'm not." her voice but a whisper.

"Not what?" he probed, frustration apparent in his tone.

"Beautiful!" She shouted, unable to hold in the emotion. Realizing just how long she'd been holding on to these negative feelings. She was surprised at how much she still believed some of the things Keifer had fed her.

Hating that she was unable to see herself the way he saw her he went on,"You are absolutely, the most beautiful woman I have seen in my entire life, and he was a fucking fool to treat you the way he did!"

And with that there were two sets of wide eyes locked on each other. Ethan was right it was going to be a long night, but that was no longer what he was thinking about. Looking up in frustration, knowing Sonny was probably going to make him disappear in the morning, he resolved himself to be honest with Kristina, since it was probably the last thing he would do.


	5. Chapter 5

Three things happened all at once with startling clarity, Kristina realized that Ethan was not just saying what she wanted so badly to hear. The shocking thought made her take a step back as the tears came to her eyes. She turned her back to Ethan, facing the windows, not wanting him to see the emotion she felt at that moment.

_'He really thinks I'm beautiful.'_

"Ethan, you think I'm beautiful?" She asked her voiced choked with emotion. She was genuinely surprised and found herself struggling to believe what she was hearing.

_'I've spent so much time chasing him, but I never even thought he could look at me the way I hoped he would.'_

She felt, more than saw, Ethan move. The warmth that spread across her body told her that he moved closer. She wondered if he would say anything, if he would stay, or if he was willing to brave the storm just to escape the turns that this night had taken. She kept her back turned in hopes that it would hurt less if she didn't see the dismissal in his eyes. She wasn't expecting him to come closer, to reach out for her, again.

_'Maybe you just aren't giving him enough credit.'_ It was her last thought just before she felt his touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan made the short trip, from the couch, to over by the window where Kristina was standing. The storm had yet to let up if anything, the lightning continued to flash and the thunder seemed to be rolling closer. He thought to himself it was fitting that the storm matched the tone of atmosphere in the room, in the aftermath of his words. Having stopped standing behind Kristina, he reached for her.

"Kristina." His voice soft, he continued." I need you, to really listen to me. If you never believe anything else I say, believe this, you are truly beautiful."

The words came easily, but, he needed more than that. He needed Kristina to believe him. He didn't know if it had to do with his questionable feelings toward her.

_'The only one questioning your feelings, is you. Even, I know you love her. Everyone is questioning your sanity.'_ It was that damn pestering voice again, shedding light on what he knew to be true.

Ever in denial, he strongly believed it was the fact that he couldn't stand the thought of Keifer leaving one more mark on his Kristina.

_'If I could have gotten my hands on him. After all he put Kristina through, bastard is lucky Alexis killed him.'_

Despite what was probably now his certain death, Ethan knew it was worth it. When Kristina turned to him he could see a little more life in her eyes, and it resonated a part of his heart he had believed to be hollow. A place he thought he'd reserved for Maya that somehow, now, belonged to Kristina. Perhaps it always had.

This was the problem, he felt too much with this woman. He was both more and less himself with her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flat against his chest, he noticed with some satisfaction that the nagging voice had been quiet.

But then thought with some dread. _'This can't be good.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kristina felt Ethan stiffen in what had been a reassuring embrace. She pulled back slightly, now that she had started talking about it, she needed to keep going.

The look in Ethan's eyes wasn't as warm as when he'd told her she was beautiful, and yet there was a touch of something else she had never seen before in them. Though she pulled out of the embrace, she kept holding Ethan's hand almost as if he was giving her strength to reveal a part of her no one ever saw.

Disgusted with herself she thought _' Isn't it funny, how it feels like Ethan is trying to fix a part of me that hurt him the most?'_

"When Keifer and I first started dating, things were perfect. He was kind, sweet, charming even. Keifer was chivalrous. He opened the door for me, he put his hand at the small of my back to guide me, he walked beside me and never wanted me to pay for anything." The gentle squeeze from Ethan assured her it was okay to share this part of her with him. "That was the beginning, and I got comfortable. I was already so ignored and distant on my parents radar, that I never really saw the change coming."

She blinked her eyes, fighting back the tears that were threatening to break free, "I was already isolated, I felt small and unimportant. That was the frame of mind that carried me through my first sexual experience. Looking back now, I can see how much that bordered on rape."

"Do you know what its like to consent to something you don't want? To experience something that should be beautiful, in a way that brings nothing but tears? He tainted everything that should have been fond or warm or sweet. He took all my firsts. He asked, but my no's were the same as a yes to him anyway, he stole things from me I can never get back." Kristina sobbed the words driving her to curl in on herself.

She felt her legs give, but Ethan caught her and brought her close to him pulling her against his chest. He held her firmly in his arms, and this time he knew he wouldn't let her go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ethan felt sick.

He knew that Kristina had been beaten. He always used the word beaten. But this, this was abuse. He'd focused on the physical, on what he could see, because he needed to believe that the experience would fade just like the bruises and scars that Keifer had left her with. And the scar she'd given him when he found her, very likely, resembling a corpse.

It filled him with rage, rage that he had nowhere to direct. The source was gone and his rage was built in the aftermath. His rage had no place here. There was a punching bag somewhere with his name on it.

Ethan knew that he was being given a chance. A chance to lay it all out, to be just as honest with her, as she had been with him. He had no idea where this night would lead them, nor did he care anymore. He was determined to get through to Kristina, and if that meant he had to bare his soul to her he would.

"Kristina." He started, pausing to gather his thoughts and trying to rein his emotions. "People place all this importance on firsts. I get why, and it's not wrong to remember your firsts. The problem is people don't usually tell you that first isn't always best. That for every good memory, some will have twice as many bad." he shrugged uncomfortably, "You wont ever forget what Keifer put you through, but you can make new memories and find someone who loves you. Someone who can treat you the way you deserve, and they will overshadow all these things you wish you could forget."

"But Ethan, even my first kiss is tainted! And my last kiss while awesome, was extremely one-sided." she argued.

_'That's more like it.'_ he thought.

Ethan could handle this. This was more like the Kristina he'd come to care for more and more as of late. He realized that the broken girl, and the confident woman that pursued him, were all part of her and somewhere in between was the amazing woman that was going to cost him his already questionable sanity.

He knew exactly what kiss she was talking about. The kiss that caused his palms to sweat and lips to ache, a kiss he wanted so badly to reciprocate, but remained still hoping to prove a point.

_'Bloody brilliant mate! Maybe we should give that one another go around?'_ That damn voice was back!

But now there was a skeptical frown on her face, and it killed to know that he'd somehow strengthened anything Keifer made her believe."Kristina, there is nothing wrong with you." He spoke softly, brushing a loose strand of hair off her face, before letting his hand fall.

"There has to be. You said it was because I'm too young, but we both know that's not it, if it ever was. You say I'm beautiful and amazing and all these other things, and yet, you don't want me. What am I supposed to think?" She questioned trying to make sense of everything.

When Ethan didn't say anything she took his silence as confirmation of what she'd said. The smug smirk fell and Ethan couldn't take it anymore.

"It has nothing to do with you. There is just so much more to it than how I feel." He pulled Kristina with him on the couch,seating her on his lap, ready to bare what was left of his soul.

"I feel very strongly for you Kristina." He saw her roll her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, but he put a hand up silently asking her to let him speak." I think about you more than I should. I do want to be with you. So much, that it scares me because I know you're not ready, and honestly neither am I. There is nothing wrong with you, other than you are completely irresistible." He finished.

_'Oi mate you said way too much'._ The more rational side of him broke through but, it was too late he was done.

She looked at him with her twinkling toffee colored eyes and caused things to stir in him, things he didn't think were appropriate after their conversation. There had been so many emotions in the room tonight, but with one look Kristina had changed the atmosphere. And for once, if only for tonight, Ethan wasn't going to fight it.

"As far as your first kiss. I wish I could erase it for you, but I can't anymore than I can change your last one. But, I personally guarantee the next one will be better." Ethan promised as he felt her shudder, his voice husky with desire.

"And just how are you going to do that Ethan?" She queried, looking at him from below her eyelashes.

Instead of telling her, Ethan showed her by placing his hand on her cheek.  
Gently running his fingers over the soft contours of her face, stopping just below her lips. Letting his guard down, letting her see his need for her, he tilted her chin up and softly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly, giving her a chance to pull away.

Before he could question if she was okay, her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him back into the kiss, breaking the last bit of inhibition he had.  
_'Yeah it's official, I'm dead. But what a way to go.'_


	6. Chapter 6

If kissing Ethan before was good, kissing Ethan when he kissed her back, was setting her on fire.

Tingles started at her lips, warming her inside and moving lower with each second. The way his hands moved; from cupping her face, to travel gently, but firmly, down her neck, sent chills down her spine. She was melting and yet, she was frozen in the moment. When his hands, chased the chills down her back before, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, she couldn't help but groan.

Her hands that until now, had been idle against his muscled chest moved up. The need to touch him overwhelming her senses. Her nails lightly caressed his neck as her soft delicate fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at the short curls at the nape of his neck. Her hands held him to her, keeping his lips pressed against hers. If the sparks behind her eyelids were anything to go by, this was only the beginning...definitely worth the wait.

'This man is sex personified. Damn! He feels so good.' she thought to herself, as she continued to press herself more firmly against him.

A million and one warnings fell on deaf ears.

The concerns and complications that this very moment would bring him later were cast minute his lips met hers he was done. He was done lying to himself and Kristina, he was done hiding how he felt and most of all he was done denying them this intense heat that consumed them whenever they were together. Kissing her was by far, the most sensual experience he'd had, since he'd arrived in Port Charles.

'Her lips are so soft. She tastes like cherries and vanilla.' He told himself, continuing to explore her mouth, 'Just one more taste of those sweet lips.'

His tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She gasped against his lips her fingers, tugging insistently on his hair but, not pulling him away. He deepened the kiss delighting in the small sounds Kristina was making. He was so lost in their kiss and she was pulling him in deeper and deeper by the second.

Ethan splayed his hands across Kristina's back. It was purely instinctual that he laid Kristina back and his body stretched over hers. His kisses began a slow decent down her neck, tasting every inch of her skin his lips passed. He bit gently at her neck just above her shoulder. Her reaction made him shudder.

He was trying to kill her. She was going to melt right here on the couch or slowly go crazy from his touch. She thought he was her hero, but he was evil to tease her this way. She wanted him so badly everything in her was screaming for him. He'd kissed his way to a spot on her neck that made her see stars.

"Ethan!" she called, her voice was just above a whisper. Her normally warm honey voice was hoarse with lust. The want leaving her breathless.

Her back arched, her breasts brushing against his chest, hard nubs that Ethan felt even with the clothes separating them. He returned to her newly discovered spot she writhed beneath him, grinding her sex against him, her legs wrapping behind his calves.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, surprised by the surge of emotion. Her mind and body still in a haze of suppressed desire, slowly creeping its way to culmination.

'I never thought we could be this close. Okay I did, but I never imagined anything like this. I didn't know anything could feel this good.'

Ethan could not remember the last time just kissing someone had made him feel anything. Kristina was pressed against him. He could feel the heat from her core and it made him ache. His more than obvious hard on stretching the sweats further.

He wrapped his hand in her mahogany tresses, pulling just enough, to expose her neck, to his hungry lips. She whimpered, arching further and pushing her sex against him. Her hot breath against his ear sending chills down his spine. Her chest

heaved, her hardened peaks searing his skin. His hands stopped on her stomach, he

followed his hands kissing his way back up her body. He grabbed the hem of her tank top tugging, wanting, needing to feel more of her skin.

"Ethan...wait." Kristina implored breathless, placing her hands over his. Her request stopped him cold. The burning beneath his fingertips dulled slightly, but, the tension surrounding them remained. He moved to pull back, putting some space between them, in hopes of calming his body from the sheer nearness of Kristina's.

'Why the hell did I do that?' She questioned herself.

The second the word wait left her lips, she regretted it. She felt Ethan stiffen beneath her, using his arms he pushed himself up so that he was hovering over her body. He made a move to put space between them and Kristina felt the loss of heat immediately. Not wanting him to move, she used her legs still wrapped around his calves, to pull him back to her waiting body. But in pulling him back, she forcefully brought his hardness against her sex.

"Oh my god!" she groaned. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his manhood created delicious friction across her clit.

She felt small jolts of electricity everywhere their bodies touched. The electricity turned to fire coming back down to settle between her legs where she was pressed against him. She took a deep shuddering breath. Her fingers clenched, the muscles in her legs all tightened as if preparing for something. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to grab his ass and feel him pressing at that exact spot. This is why she'd said wait. She felt so much, too much, she was drowning in feelings she'd never experienced before tonight.

'You need to tell him that before he pulls away.' her mind supplied.

"Kristina," Ethan whispered roughly; his face buried in her neck.

"If you want me to stop love, this isn't helping." The strain in his voice revealed how tightly wound he was, holding himself back.

"I didn't ask you to stop." She replied, softly her hand still secured in the hair at the back tugging, coaxing him to look at her.

"I don't want you to stop." she shared in a whisper laced with want. She couldn't help thinking she was out of her mind. When she saw the confusion in Ethan's eyes, she wanted to slap herself.

Ethan felt the coils of desire deep in his gut wind tighter. There weren't enough errant thoughts or cold showers in the world that could shut these feelings back behind the wall they'd been hidden behind before tonight.

It was by sheer force of will alone that he'd stilled himself when everything in him screamed. 'Show her how good it can be. Make her forget that anyone but you, ever touched her.'

But her words, she was trying to tell him something and before they went any further he needed to hear her. The only thing more powerful than his need to have her, was his need to protect her, even now. He sighed trying to calm himself further.

"If we are going to talk Kristina, I have to move." he told her calmly, knowing she would protest he rushed to add, "I can't think or even begin to comprehend anything other than 'yes' and 'more' in this position."

"I won't pull away, but I need to move." he finished, hoping she would understand his dilemma. He turned so that his back was against the couch and he guided Kristina to face him. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming over her body and caressing her cheek.

"What is going on in the head of yours love?" He questioned. He felt her take a deep breath between them.

"I've never felt like this before. It was just so much all at once and I was overwhelmed." She admitted shyly.

"You know that I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to." He reassured her, cringing at the thought that someone already had.

"Oh god no! I never thought that." she rushed. "I've never been kissed the way you kiss me. When you touch me, I feel it everywhere. I've never been this turned-on before. I feel my body responding in ways I didn't think it could." she mumbled her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Slowly, Ethan put together what Kristina was telling him. He was shocked. Not shocked to hear it, shocked that he hadn't realized it already with all that she'd told him. And in spite of the seriousness of the conversation, her confession turned

him on.

"Kristina are you telling me you've never had an orgasm before?" he swallowed, sitting up and pulling her up beside him, needing her to confirm his theory.

"Yes." She confessed her face buried in his side. "I just figured there was something wrong with me." she confided.

"Kristina" he said warmly, his tone laced with affection.

"Love, look at me" he chided waiting for her, imploring with his words, for her eyes to meet his. "There isn't anything wrong with you. Everything else around you was wrong."

"How do you know that?" She pushed him to answer.

"I know there is nothing wrong with you. What just happened between us proves that. The look in your eyes, the glow in your cheeks, all the tell tale signs across your body just begging me to touch." he admitted burying his hands in his hair.

"Do you believe me?" He questioned, but her response was a shrug.

"Do you trust me?" he queried. She nodded looking up to meet his gaze. He couldn't help the words that came next.

"Then let me show you." he pleaded. He saw the desire come to life in her eyes, and he rushed to explain. "Not here, we need to continue this upstairs." He stood stretching his hand out to Kristina. Taking it, she allowed him to lead her up the stairs.


End file.
